


Oh What A Night!

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1960s, College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Reincarnation, Reunions, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Follow up toWoven Gold, though you do not have to have read that story.On the last night of 1963, Loki steals away to Midgard to see a woman he knew in another lifetime. She has no memory of him or their life together but he wants just one more moment.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Oh What A Night!

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not give my permission for this story to be reposted anywhere else. I only post here and on my tumblr account. If you you see this story anywhere else it has been STOLEN!**
> 
> The song this is based off is "Oh What A Night! (December 63)" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. This story was written as part of  @heycasbutt's writing challenge  on tumblr.

The sky was a brilliant black, like wet ink. Loki felt like if he held his hand high he could press his fingers to the void and draw with the residue. It was nonsense of course but something about the Midgardian night made him romantic.

It was definitely the night and not the woman who was sitting on a back porch with her friend a little way away from him. Despite all rational thought screaming at him not to, as soon as Loki had sensed Janna’s presence he had taken one of the secret paths out of Asgard to look for her, finding her at a celebration of the dying year for what appeared to be young scholars. It was not unlike those on Asgard, when students of magic would brew intoxicating concoctions and play music and dance, and even pair off to find dark, secluded corners.

The thought struck Loki just as a gangly boy with a wide smile ambled up to the two young women. It made Loki’s chest constrict to see her smile up at him, sipping her drink with closed eyes. Despite being too far to hear, the sigh from her lips echoed in his head. Once the smiles had been reserved for him, the sighs a result of his touch, his attention not that of some child, barely old enough to shave.

The three had been dancing and slipped outside to cool down. His Janna had never cared much for dancing but this reincarnation evidently adored it. She was good too, Loki had watched from the corner of the room, cloaked in magic as she had spun around, laughing and singing along with the others. It sent a pang of jealousy through Loki, which soured into guilt because she looked so happy and carefree.

They were arguing about music now, or at least Janna’s friends were. Loki sensed his initial envy had been misplaced judging by the amused smile on Janna’s face as her gaze flicked between the two of them.

“Besty you’re a gas,” the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck, “but uh…I don’t really get what all the fuss is about.”

“The Beatles-“ Betsy jabbed a finger towards the boy “-are musical geniuses. Their songs speak to me in a way that nothing else can.”

“He’s just saying he wants to hold his girl’s hand,” the boy shrugged. “It’s not life changing. It’s not Dylan.”

“Oh again with Dylan?” Betsy turned to-

No. In his head Loki realised he was calling her Janna, her name when she first walked the earth but wasn’t she Janna anymore. He didn’t want to know what she was called now.

“I like him,” not-Janna shrugged, “but I like The Beatles too,” she added quickly, patting Betsy on the hand. The boy rolled his eyes.

“Dylan sings about important things,” the boy snapped back, “he sings for the freedom riders and against the war and-“ Betsy gave a loud, dramatic sigh.

“So what Jimmy? Singing isn’t going to stop people dying in Vietnam or Alabama. It’s not going to stop people from burning crosses and make people desegregate colleges, it didn’t stop those monks from setting themselves on fire or stop the President being shot,” Betsy said, her tone swinging from angry to defeated over the course of two sentences.

“But good music makes people want to do those things,” Jimmy insisted. Loki had to fight from rolling his eyes. Shame clipped his frustration a moment later when Janna began to nod.

“I think we need to stay hopeful if we want to really change the world,” she said softly. She nudged Betsy after a pause, mouth splitting into a smile. “But you can’t dance to Bob Dylan.” Betsy blinked, her cheeks flushing pink while poor Jimmy just looked confused. Janna’s pointed look did nothing to change that; in fact it made him look more bamboozled.

“You square,” Betsy snorted, jumping to her feet. “C’mon, dance with me and I’ll let you put Dylan on.”

When they left, the sounds of music and dancing from inside escaping through the shutting door, Loki was hit by the realisation that he and Janna were alone. He knew he should leave; the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. He could just slip inside and-

“You’re new aren’t you?” Janna turned slightly to look at him. Loki hadn’t even managed to take a step towards the door. His heart hammered and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he’d been caught or the smile on her face that was so familiar and that he hadn’t seen in so long.

“I am,” he said smoothly. The emotions raging with in him didn’t breach the surface. He could pretend it was just like talking to anyone else. “Is it that obvious?”

“I haven’t seen anyone who dresses so fancy around here before,” Janna teased. There was something lighter about her in this lifetime. This was not a young woman who had to toil in fields or work in service. Something about the possibility that she had known less pain in her current life was a balm to Loki, lessening the ache in his chest.

“I will take that as a compliment I think,” Loki matched his tone to hers. “You didn’t want to join your friends inside?” Janna shrugged.

“I think those two need space to work out their feelings,” she laughed, “and its too loud for me. I like the quiet.”

“And the stars?”

“Definitely the stars!” Janna’s eyes sparkled and Loki was mesmerised. “That’s what I love about winter, we get to see them for longer.”

“That’s a beautiful thought,” said Loki. Against all better judgement he moved closer. “May I join you for a moment?”

“Of course!” Janna shifted to the side, patting the seat next to her. It felt bittersweet to be that close to her once again, all the memories of their former lives thrown into stark contrast. Janna had lived so long and to see her young again like when they had first met just drove home how much they’d had as a couple and how it had all gone when she’d passed away.

“So where did you transfer from?” Janna asked. She pressed another mug of something warm into his hands. It was sweet and spicy, not unpleasant and sipping it gave Loki a chance to think.

“I was studying abroad but it didn’t quite suit me.”

“Wow, that’s exciting! Let me guess…you’re a history student?”

Why not? It wasn’t technically untrue and the look of delight on Janna’s face when Loki nodded meant he didn’t care either way if it was.

“And you?”

“I wanted to study science or mathematics but my father wouldn’t let me. He doesn’t like the idea of me attending college at all. I’m studying literature though. I figured if I couldn’t get into space like I wanted then I could teach. Maybe I could inspire some other girls.”

So this lifetime had given her another pitiful father dragging her down with him. At least armed men wouldn’t drag her away for her father’s lies this time. Though who could say with the upheaval on Midgard right now? Wars, slain leaders, and the keepers of law and order turning on their own people; Midgard was just as savage and brutal as it had always been.

Loki hated that she was on this uncivilised world with its constant danger and disregard for life.

“You wanted to go into space?” he said, trying not to let his emotions show on his face.

Loki knew the Midgardians were trying. A handful of them had recently made it, circling their tiny planet in flimsy crafts of metal. They wanted to go further though and stand on their moon and go beyond the stars they knew about.

“I did,” Janna said wistfully. “I read everything about the Mercury program, even tried to go down to Cape Canaveral in May to see the Atlas Rocket launch but I couldn’t because of school. I had dreams of being the first woman in space but Valentina Tereshkova beat me to it.”

It was a look Loki has seen in her eyes a thousand times before, that yearning to change the world and go on an adventure at the same time. He had always found it impossible to refuse when she looked like that.

“Perhaps you will go into space another time, in another lifetime,” Loki said. He tried to stop himself from making it could like a promise but it just came naturally. Janna gave a small shrug, the smile tugging at her lips becoming sad.

“I don’t think that’s in my future,” she said gently. Loki leaned in close causing Janna to take a sharp intake of breath and a rosy blush to dust her cheeks.

“Fate can always be challenged,” he whispered conspiratorially, “the universe is in a constant state of change and one need only find the ripples of those changes and ride them wherever one chooses.”

“Oh just like that?”

“Just like that,” Loki said softly. His eyes dropped down to Janna’s lips and for a moment he felt his resolve waiver. 

_I want to spend another lifetime with you._

“I should go,” Loki smiled, though it felt like something inside him had torn. Janna shifted, her movements like those of someone waking from a deep sleep. She didn’t say anything so Loki rose, agonisingly slowly and inclined his head. Before he could turn away fully she spoke, drawing him back.

“Do you really study here?”

Loki smiled, mischief glittering in his eyes.

“You know the end of the year is a time of transition. It’s the old giving way to the new, the boundaries between the worlds are thin,” he said with a wink. Janna tilted her head and for a moment he thought she was going to argue but the door opened and Betsy stuck her head out.

“You gotta come join us!”

“I will I just-“ When Janna turned back Loki had gone. Or at least he appeared to have gone. In reality he had cloaked himself and watched as Janna looked about for him before following Betsy indoors. As the door swung shut, Loki saw her cast her gaze around one final time and something tugged at his chest.

He could never come back here. The temptation would be too great so he would have to be satisfied with one night. Perhaps this wouldn’t be the last time his beloved walked the Earth, all he had to do was wait for her next lifetime.


End file.
